


Night Outing

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Gerebek Jinki hyung saja.





	Night Outing

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri. Ide ceritanya milikku.

" _Hyung_ bakal bau seperti pak tua lho."

Jonghyun hanya tergelak sambil menyorongkan secangkir kopi susu pada Taemin. "Bukannya aku sudah tua?"

mendengus. "Ya, Paman memang sudah tua."

Pria itu menjitak kepala yang lebih muda pelan sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Ia memegang secangkir teh susu dengan setoples kukis oat apel dan kayu manis. Rasanya konyol melihatnya manis begitu sementara di depan Taemin ada asbak kaca dan kotak sigaret berhias stiker bokong empuk corgi.

"Aku kan sengaja ke balkon agar kau tidak jadi bau rokok," asap panjang keluar bergulung-gulung dari mulut Taemin. "Kalau kau juga ikut, ngapain aku harus dingin-dingin di luar."

"Karena dingin makanya aku temani," Jonghyun menyesap tehnya kemudian membuka toples. "Kukis baru nih, tadi _nuna_ menyuruhku bawa saat dari rumah." 

Si kepala hitam melesakkan buntut sigaret ke asbak sebelum mengambil satu. Jonghyun meraih bahunya, sengaja menarik ke pelukan yang berbau laut. Bekas lilin aromaterapi yang dinyalakan sambil nonton Ponyo tadi.

"Enak?" Taemin mengangguk. "Kata _nuna_ , ini yang di perempatan dekat tempat kerjanya. Kalau mau lagi bilang saja."

"Habis ini mau ngapain? Kita sudah nonton Haikyuu tiga musim dan Ponyo lalu menghabiskan dua mangkok besar berondong jagung."

"Jajan es krim?" Taemin mendongak, Jonghyun menggerakkan alisnya dengan jenaka. "Atau menggerebek Jinki _hyung_ lalu menyeretnya ke warung tenda terdekat."

"Ah, ide bagus. Pak tua sejati itu harus keluar dari sarangnya sekali-kali. Kasihan kalau uangnya jamuran."

"Mau bawa Minho juga?"

"Memangnya _hyung_ yakin kalo tukang molor itu masih melek jam segini?"

"Telepon Kibum kalau begitu. Suruh dia yang bangunkan Minho sementara kita mengeluarkan _hyung_ dari sarangnya."

Taemin mengangguk-angguk sambil menghabiskan sisa kukis, menepuk jatuh remah-remah dari sweter pinjaman sebelum mengambil ponsel dari kantong celana. "Eh tapi _hyung_ yakin kalau aku tidak akan diomeli Kibum _hyung_ karena membuat maskernya pecah kalau menelepon jam segini?"

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru." Jonghyun mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Atau nanti cekoki _soju_ saja, paling besok juga lupa."

Taemin memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja, yang dibalas semenit setelahnya dengan jawaban ' _oke tapi belikan aku saus tomat impor di supermarket. Kau pikir membangunkan si kebo itu tidak bakal makan tenaga, huh_ '. "Oke katanya hyung, tapi minta dibelikan saus tomat."

" _Ok, garlic_."

Taemin mendengus geli, membereskan asbak dan mengangkuti peralatan tembakaunya. Si lucu itu lalu menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka sementara Jonghyun membereskan ruang tengah dan mematikan penghangat ruangan. Setelah dirasa beres, ia memakai mantel dan sepatu sebelum mengikuti Jonghyun keluar unit.

"Naik bis saja sih _hyung_ , biar nanti kita bisa numpang tidur." Taemin memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel sambil memepet Jonghyun ketika menunggu elevator. "Dekat supermarket juga kalau-kalau paginya sudah ditagih saus."

"Hmm. Malas juga ya harus nyetir dingin-dingin begini."

Taemin membenamkan muka ke syal Jonghyun. "Iya astaga, elevatornya nyangkut atau bagaimana sih? Mukaku sudah mau jadi es!"

Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil sambil menggosokkan pucuk hidung ke rambut Taemin. "Ini waktu orang pulang lembur, sabar sebentar."

Denting elevator terdengar. Taemin masih enggan beranjak, ngambek karena elevator yang kelamaan. Mau tak mau Jonghyun mengapit lengannya untuk digeret masuk. 

"Ah, ada orang," 

Refleks Jonghyun menoleh ketika mendengar perkataan Taemin. Gadis di elevator itu terlihat salah tingkah lalu membungkuk sambil minta maaf kemudian kabur dengan pucuk kuping merah. Taemin tergelak, ketika gadis itu buru-buru masuk ke unitnya sampai lupa membuka pintu.

"Heh, jangan ditertawakan.""Habis lucu sih _hyung_. Coba kalo dia lihat kita ci- ADAW!"

 

22.12

22.12.17

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.
> 
> Semacam sebagai pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan 친구 가 있어요 bersama peri lilac yang suka nongkrong di ubun-ubun orang. 
> 
> Untuk siapapun yang membaca ini, jangan lupa makan enak, minum yang hangat, lalu berkemul dengan selimut empuk yang wangi ♥


End file.
